Administrative Core-Abstract The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to integrate the multiple components of this multi-institutional, interdisciplinary team science proposal. The approach focuses on three specific aims, to manage the research endeavor, to manage the finances and reporting, and to form a coherent community of scientists. The Administrative Core will be integrated within the existing professional administration of the Center for Brain Science, augmented by a full-time administrator dedicate to this project. This Administrative Core will be organized within a clear governance structure and explicit procedural guidelines will be put in place for decision-making and conflict resolution.